The Best Christmas
by Lilikoifish
Summary: ToS party decides to throw a Christmas Party in Flanoir. Symphonian carols, gift exchange, all sorts of Christmas fun. Sorry. I know the title stinks. Someone else made a Christmas fanfic with the original title. Please review! I beg you! COMPLETE!
1. Christmas Eve

**The Best Christmas by Lilikoifish**

**Summary: **The ToS party decides to throw a Christmas Party in Flanoir. Symphonian carols, gift exchange, all sorts of Christmas fun. Sorry. I know the title stinks. Someone else made a Christmas fanfic with the original title.

**Rating and genre: **K+ and General

**Lilikoifish: **Disclaimer time!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

**Lilikoifish: **On with the fanfic! Enjoy!

**Christmas Eve**

"Am I the last one here?" Colette asked as she tromped through the door, heavily dressed for cold weather.

"No. Zelos still isn't here." Lloyd said.

"Oh. Man, it's freezing out there! Even with all my winter gear on, I'm still cold!" Colette shivered.

"Hey. Come sit by me, Colette!" Sheena was sitting by the fireplace with a warm blanket covering her.

"Thanks. Where should I put all my gifts?"

"Under the tree where all the other gifts are."

"Okay!" The Christmas tree looked great. It was really big and had a shiny golden star at the top. All sorts of pretty glass ornaments that the whole group had made last Christmas were hanging from it. And the best part was that there were tons of colorful gifts under the tree. Just then, Zelos came in (Zelos theme plays).

"Man! It's cold out there!"

"Is everyone here?" Lloyd asked.

"Yup!"Sheena replied.

"How's the feast coming, Genis?" Lloyd called.

"Fine! Hey Raine! Let go of the eggnog!"

"I only wanted to see the chemical reaction when we stuck it in the oven…"

"NO!"

"Heh. Fightin' as usual." Zelos smiled.

"Why are you so late? We've been waiting for ages!" Lloyd stretched back on his chair. He was finishing up wrapping the last gift.

"Oh, I was looking for the best gifts for all of you."

"Might as well start dinner." Genis came out with huge lamb chops on a plate.

"Wow! That looks good Genis!" Presea smiled. Genis blushed. Out came the rest of the feast. Turkey, mashed potatoes, potato salad, cabbage rolls, rice balls, you name it. The feast smelled scrumptious. Everyone was drooling.

"Cheers to Genis and Regal for making this excellent meal!" Lloyd lifted his fruit cocktail. Only his didn't have alcohol in it. Only the adults had it.

"Cheers!" Everyone clinked their cocktail cups together and took a long drink.

"So…salad anyone?" Genis took the salad spoons.

**Lilikoifish: **How was that? You like? Heheheheh…Please review! I beg you!


	2. Christmas Day: the gift exchange

**Lilikoifish: **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me! What do I own?

**Christmas Day: the gift exchange**

"Wake up, Lloyd! It's Christmas Day!" Genis jumped on Lloyd's bed.

"Really?" Lloyd woke up immediately.

"Yeah! Everyone's already downstairs!"

"Agh! I overslept!" Lloyd rushed over to his closet.

"No need to get dressed. Everyone else is in their pajamas anyway." Genis and Lloyd hurried downstairs.

"It's about time." Kratos said.

"Who's presents shall we open first?" Sheena pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Mine!" Lloyd said. "I organized this party, anyway."

"Okay!" Lloyd handed everyone their presents.

"Colette, open yours first." Sheena elbowed her playfully.

"Huh? Okay!" Colette ripped open the present.

"What'd you get?"

"I got a…stuffed puppy! It's so cute! Thanks so much, Lloyd!" Colette hugged the puppy, then Lloyd.

"Kratos! You're next since you're his dad!"

"Fine." Kratos delicately opened his present. So much for the "rip open your present" tradition.

"I got a shirt."

"What does it say?"

"...World's Hottest Dad…?" Sheena choked on her hot chocolate. Genis snorted. Zelos turned around and sulked. Colette giggled. Kratos looked at Lloyd suspiciously.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"It's the truth!" Lloyd said, clearly satisfied.

"Hey! Pretty boy! You next!" Raine prodded Zelos.

"O-Of course, my voluptuous hunny." Zelos grinned. Raine sighed. Zelos opened his gift.

"It says: Kiss me! Oh yeah! This'll attract all the ladies!"

"How is it that you know exactly what to buy people?" Raine asked Lloyd.

"If I did, I'd have to kill you."

"…"

"Genis is next! After all, you're his best friend." Sheena said.

"Okay!" Genis greedily tore open his gift.

"Wow! Thanks Lloyd! It's a book of kick-butt magic techniques! Yay!" Genis smiled. "You're the best, Lloyd!"

"I knew you'd like it."

"Sheena! Open yours next!" Genis shoved the gift into her hands.

"Fine…" Sheena opened her present. She pulled out a very pretty, lavender kimono. It had a large, white crane on it with lots of cherry blossoms. The large sash was light pink with a yellow bow. There was also a fan and sandals to go with it. She felt the smooth silk of the kimono.

"Wow. Thanks Lloyd. Did you make it?"

"Yeah. I sewed it in home economics class."

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Genis said. Raine opened her gift next. It was a book. Approximately 2045 pages long. It was called Interesting Healing Techniques and Ruins: Two parts.

"Yes! I was searching for this book everywhere! Thank you Lloyd! Infinity thanks to you!" Raine kissed the book. Everyone sweatdropped. Regal opened his present (with a little help from Lloyd). It was some new clothes.

"I figured you were probably cold in a crop-top and worn out pants. So I got you some new clothes so that you don't look so 'juvenile' and so that you don't freeze to death!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Thank you very much Lloyd. I appreciate this generous gift." Regal said. He disappeared. Just then, he came back with the clothes on.

"Whoa! How do you change so fast?"

"Practice."

"Wow. Anyway, Presea! Open your gift!"

"Okay." She unwrapped he present. It was a new pair of gloves. Instead of gray, they were a light pink.

"Thank you Lloyd. My old gloves were getting worn out." Presea put the new gloves on. "They are very soft."

"I knew you would like them!" Just to save room, I'm going to just list all the gifts:

**Genis's gifts:**

**Raine: **Build your own ruins kit

**Kratos: **A sword cleaning kit

**Lloyd: **a gift card of 9000 gald to Altamira's casino, "mall", or amusement park

**Presea: **a teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck

**Sheena: **very pretty, glass, lavender chopsticks to put in her hair

**Zelos: **a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks with a Hawaiian design (I detest Speedos)

**Regal: **all the essentials to become a great cook (or so Genis claims)

**Colette: **a "The Dog" t-shirt with a golden retriever on it

**Kratos's gifts:**

**Well, he gave everyone 9000 gald. **

**Raine's gifts: **

**She gave everyone 1000 Great Ruins to Visit**

**Sheena's gifts:**

**Lloyd: **Mizuho's great beef jerky

**Colette: **1000 Types of Dogs

**Raine: **potion kit

**Kratos: **two little silver bells: very pretty and a 9000 gald gift card to Altamira's casino, etc.

**Presea: **100 ways to kill someone without them knowing

**Zelos: **a good kick in the face and a pink satin comforter

**Regal: **a shiny gold locket that could fit two pictures in it and a cookbook for different kinds of ramen

**Genis: **a kendama that is magically infused

**Regal's gift's:**

**He gave them all Member cards to enter the casino or Amusement park with a discount (let's just pretend that they charge you to get in like every other casino or amusement park) of 1000 gald**

**Presea's gifts:**

**Genis: **a wooden swan to add to his wooden figurine collection

**Regal: **a stuffed monkey that you can hang around your neck (they sell a lot of those here)

**Lloyd: **a t-shirt that said, "I can't turn in my homework because my dog ate it."

**Raine: **a lab coat and dissecting kit

**Zelos: **a cell phone (flip phone version) and a digital camera

**Sheena: **a white ribbon to put in her hair and a crystal on a red string to hang on her neck

**Kratos: **a t-shirt that says "Old guys rule" (I'm serious, my dad got my uncle that for Christmas, and my uncle loved it!)

**Colette: **a real puppy (cocker spaniel)

**Colette's gifts:**

**Lloyd: **a bouquet of red roses (in which he turned the color of) and a large jar of homemade candies

**Genis: **a bunch of TNT sparklers

**Raine: **10,000 gald to build a library in the schoolhouse

**Kratos: **a new sword sheath that was magically infused (I'm obsessed with magically infused things)

**Sheena: **a Yukata with cherry blossoms to wear in the summer

**Presea: **an axe cleaning kit

**Zelos: **really good smelling cologne

**Regal: **the same cologne as Zelos

**Zelos's gifts: **

**Sheena: **clothes from Victoria's Secret and a lacy spaghetti –strap top from Forever 21

**Colette: **Victoria Secret stuff and huge sunglasses from Forever 21

**Raine: **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander (yay for Harry Potter!) and an advanced arithmetic book

**Presea: **Vanilla scented perfume

**Lloyd: **Colette in action filmed by The Great Zelos Wilder

**Regal: **some new clothes to wear (not meant for cold weather, it's normal too )

**Genis: **a book about manners for little boys

**Kratos: **sweet vanilla-scented cologne

Everyone was happy with all their gifts…well except for Genis and Sheena, who weren't too happy with their presents from Zelos. But since it was Christmas, they kept calm. Everyone was trying on they're new clothes or perfume/cologne or reading their new books, etc.

"Oh my gosh! I need to go make a really huge feast!" Genis exclaimed. Regal went with him. While they prepared the feast, everyone else was still experimenting with their stuff. Kratos had never used cologne before, and accidentally sprayed it in his eye.

"AHHH!" Kratos covered his eye and dropped the bottle. Fortunately, it didn't break. "MY EYE!"

"Uh oh." Lloyd rushed over to help out his dad. They washed it out with a little help from Genis, who willingly used Spread. Genis and Regal finished their delicious looking feast; everyone ate, and went to go weigh themselves.

"Man! I've gained like, 10 pounds!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Me too!" rang other various voices.

"Man, I'm stuffed!"

"That crème pie was good…ahh…" Zelos patted his full stomach.

"I say that this is the best Christmas ever? What say you?" Genis cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

**Lilikoifish: **So, how was it? Please review! This ain't over yet! I'm going to keep posting chapters for awhile. This takes a long time to write, you know.


	3. Snow fight and fun

**Lilikoifish: **Wow! 11 reviews already! I'm surprised! All were positive! Yay! This is so much better than Tales of Symphonia Idol (I wrote this too). I basically respond to all my reviews through the private messaging, so I don't have much to say here. Oh, did I mention that the breakfast they just had was huge? Man…crème pie for **breakfast**…I've gotten myself drooling. Anyway, on with the fanfiction!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symhonia._

**Snow fights and fun**

After a bit of digestion, Colette suggested an idea.

"Why don't we go outside and make snowmen or ice sculptures? It looks so fun outside…" she looked out the window. It was a sunny day and there was tons of snow on the ground.

"We could go ice skating!" Sheena clapped her hands together. Everyone agreed and put on their winter clothes. They stepped outside. Christmas Carols were playing. A choir of children was singing along with the music. It was so festive and beautiful.

"Heads up!" Lloyd threw a snowball at Colette.

"Huh? Eek! Lloyd! Don't scare me!" She laughed playfully.

"Sorry. Let's have a snowball fight!" Lloyd smiled and walked towards the rest of the group.

"…Look. Lloyd and Colette are standing under the mistletoe." Presea observed. Colette and Lloyd turned scarlet.

"…Which means you two have to kiss each other!" Sheena teased. They turned redder, if that was possible.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Lloyd stammered.

"I am! Go on, kiss her!" Sheena laughed.

"In front of all you guys?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine. You guys are going to keep bugging us anyway." Lloyd sighed and shakily wrapped his arms around Colette.

"I am shaking sooooo bad." Sheena was shaking with excitement. He closed his eyes and touched his lips to hers.

"Aww…" Sheena cooed.

"That was sweet. Very cute…" Raine smiled.

"See? I did it! Happy now?" Lloyd asked his face scarlet.

"Yeah. Enough of that. SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Zelos threw a snowball at Lloyd.

"Aacck!" Lloyd wiped the snow from his mouth and returned the snowball. Everyone took some part in it. Even Kratos. Regal had a little trouble throwing, so he was able to make snowballs with his feet and kick it at people. In the end, everyone fell onto the soft snow laughing. After that, they went to Celcius's Cave. The girls went ice skating and the guys went snowboarding.

"Woohoo!" Lloyd came sliding on his snowboard down a hill. He hadn't had much practice with a snowboard before (only in the previous Christmases), so he fell flat on his face. He got up and wiped off the snow, laughing. All the girls giggled.

"C'mon Genis! You can do it!" Lloyd called. Genis was at the top of the hill, obviously not to comfortable.

"I'm not too sure of this…" He quivered.

"Come on! I'll be here to catch you!" Lloyd held out his arms to ensure Genis that he was safe.

"Fine…" Genis grumbled. He slid down the hill.

"Weee!" Genis smiled as he slid down. At the bottom, Lloyd caught him, as promised.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess so…"

"Wanna go down together and see who can get to the bottom first?" Lloyd challenged.

"Sure! You don't win if you fall, though." Genis laughed.

"You're on!"

"They're so funny." Colette giggled as she did a figure-8 on the frozen pond. The two boys came sliding down the hill, laughing as they both fell flat on they're faces. The rest of the guys were doing well, keeping their balance. Kratos slid down the hill.

"How is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Fine. I'd like to find some more hills, though."

"Yeah! Let's go!" All the guys went off to find another hill. The girls followed them and skated on a different pond. It was bigger, though. Sheena skated backwards, did a triple twist-jump, and landed on one leg perfectly.

"You're so good at ice skating, Sheena!" Colette cheered.

"Hey. I've been skating here for along time. My parents used to take me here when I was little." Sheena blushed. Raine did a figure-8 and then said, "Ice skating is so much fun. It's something I never get to do. I don't live near any snowy places."

"Alicia enjoyed ice-skating. She was very good at it. She taught me how to skate." Presea said, then spinning around on one leg very quickly.

It was getting late, and the group headed back to Flainoir. They made one last snowman together and went inside.

"Man! That breakfast was so filling that I forgot about lunch!" Lloyd leaned back on the couch.

"Same here." Everyone else agreed.

"Anyone up for hot chocolate?" Genis asked. Everyone said yes. When Genis got back with the steaming hot chocolate, everyone took a whiff of the chocolaty aroma. Genis plunked two fat marshmallows into everyone's mugs.

"Mmm…you make the best hot chocolate, Genis." Colette ran a finger around the rim of her mug.

"Thanks."

"Tomorrow, we need to sing our Symphonian Carols, like we always do." Lloyd noisily slurped at his hot chocolate. Kratos glared, but Lloyd ignored it. Everyone just stared at the Christmas tree. It glittered so beautifully under the chandelier. All of the glass ornaments sparkled in the light. The crystals from the chandelier reflected on the ground. The fireplace filled the room with warmth, which gave it a very festive feel. The group sipped their hot chocolate and stared out the window. They all saw the beautiful blue light that the Renegade base gave off.

_**Meanwhile at the "Flanior" Renegade base…**_

"YEAH! PAR-TAY!" some Renegades threw confetti in the air. Yuan was sitting on the couch in his office.

"Hmm…this is very difficult…" he muttered to himself. "Hey! Be quiet over there! I'm trying to think! Besides, this isn't a Christmas party! It's a Christmas dinner!" all of the Renegades closed their mouths returned to their seats where they finished their suppers. Yuan was writing invitations to his Christmas Party which was taking place the next day. So far, the invitation said this:

_Dear (whoever the person was),_

_You are cordially invited to my Christmas party at the Renegade base near Flanoir. Please bring gifts, as we will have a gift exchange. Then we'll sing Symphonian Carols. Please come._

_Sincerely, _

_Yuan _

"Nah…I can't organize this crappy party…" Yuan crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed in the trash can.

"Lord Yuan…shouldn't you eat your dinner?" one of the many Renegades asked.

"Ah, yes. I'd forgotten about our Christmas meal." Yuan sat down at the very long, crystal table. "Let us give thanks for Christmas."

_**Back with Lloyd and co...**_

"Lloyd! We should invite Yuan to join us!" Colette said, cheerfully.

"How long are we celebrating Christmas?" Lloyd asked, exasperated.

"I dunno…maybe until tomorrow…" Colette stared down at the floor.

"Sure! We'll invite him to come sing some Symphonian Carols with us!" Lloyd agreed.

"We need to get to bed…" Genis yawned. "It's 1:00 am, and everyone else has gone to bed…" With that, he fell back asleep on the couch.

"Yeah, Genis is right." Colette yawned as well. "Good night, Lloyd." She smiled at him and headed upstairs.

"Wait! Colette!" Lloyd called.

"Huh?" She stopped.

"We're under the mistletoe." he grinned.

"Huh?" Lloyd wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him too.

"Merry Christmas, Lloyd." She smiled at him. Then they walked to their rooms, hand-in-hand.

**Lilikoifish: **Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not that big of a Colloyd fan. This fanfic is getting pretty fluffy with them, huh? It's very OOC for ME at least, to do that. I enjoy writing it, though. It's kind of an oxi-moron. I don't like it, but I'll write about it. Please review! Thanks so much for all of your support!


	4. Symphonian Carols

**Lilikoifish: **All right! Another chapter! All positive reviews! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers! Yay for Symphonian Carols! I made up a few parodies on Christmas Carols, so…enjoy 'em! We will start this fanfic off with Yuan.

**Symphonian Carols**

"Lord Yuan! A letter for you!" a Renegade handed a letter to Yuan. It was a white letter with a red wax seal with a Christmas tree on it.

"Hmm…" Yuan took out a small, blunt sword, and slid it through the top of the envelope. It said:

_Dear Yuan,_

_We are inviting you to come over to our Christmas party at the inn in Flanoir. We will be singing classic Symphonian carols such as: O Kharlan Tree, Yggdrasill's coming to Town, Zelos the red-haired Chosen, and so forth. Please come. By the way, we did receive the lovely gifts that you sent us. _

_Thanks, and hope to see you here,_

_Lloyd, Colette, Sheena, Genis, Kratos, Presea, Zelos, Regal, and Raine_

"Interesting…" Yuan stroked his chin. "I'll be back in a while." He promptly said. He picked up his cloak and walked to the "garage" in which he kept all his Rhearids. He stepped onto one of them. He turned the rhearid on, and blasted off towards Flanoir. When he arrived, he didn't even need to knock on the door.

"Hi, Yuan!" Colette opened the door just as he was about to knock.

"How'd you know I was outside?"

"My angelic hearing." Colette replied. "Why don't you come and enjoy some of Genis and Regal's great refreshments?"

"I don't see why not." Yuan entered and smelled a sweet aroma. He drooled.

"Excuse me, Yuan. It's very rude to drool on a woman's head." Raine got up from her armchair. Yuan had been smelling the scent of Raine's hair! He blushed.

"Heey, Yuan! No time long see!" Kratos came up to him.

"Oh, so you're here too?" Yuan smiled, cheerfully. Kratos glared.

"Is that some way to treat a friend?"

"Sorry." Yuan said, sheepishly. He picked up a piece of bread with tomatoes and sour cream on it. It smelled delicious. He took a bite. The tomato juice filled his mouth, blended with the creamy sensation of sour cream.

"Yum…" He smiled with satisfaction at the blissful snack.

"You should try the strawberries with sour cream and brown sugar. Oh man! It's sooo good!" Sheena licked some brown sugar and sour cream off her lips. Yuan tried that too. It was even better. The sweetness of the strawberries with the creaminess mixed with more sweetness from the brown sugar. (I'm serious! You should try that recipe! It's really good! My mom makes it a lot!)

"Hey…aren't we here for something other than eating?" Genis asked, hoping to catch some attention. He got none. Everyone was snacking on his and Regal's heavenly snacks.

"Who made the non-sweet snacks?" Zelos asked.

"I did…" Regal said.

"They're TO DIE FOR!" He stuffed a stuffed olive in his mouth.

"Which means…Genis made the goodies!" Sheena grabbed the last strawberry. "You should start a business called Heavenly Desserts, or something."

"Your vanilla cupcakes are delicious, Genis!"

"These tomato sandwiches aren't half bad…"

"This is the best pound cake I've ever had!"

"**_NO MORE EATING!"_** Genis boomed at the top of his lungs. He gasped, then fell over from oxygen loss.

"Genis?" Lloyd prodded him.

"Go away…" After treating Genis with CPR, Lloyd announced, "Let's all sing O Kharlan tree!"

"Yay!"

**O Kharlan Tree**

_O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. How lovely are thy branches! O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. How lovely are thy branches! Not only dead when wars are gone, but in the most important times! O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. How lovely are thy branches! _

_O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. How greatly do you please me! O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. How greatly do you please me! A tree that brings to me delight. So many times when Martel's bright! O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. How greatly do you please me!_

_O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. Your glow will ever teach me. O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. Your glow will ever teach me. That confidence and loyalty, will bring back her eternally. O Kharlan tree, o Kharlan tree. Your glow will ever teach me. _

"I request 'Yggdrasill's Coming to Town!'" Sheena yelled.

**Yggdrasill is Coming to Town**

_Oh! You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry! You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why: Yggdrasill is coming to town! He's making a list, and checking it twice! Gonna find out who's naughty or nice. Yggdrasill is coming to town. He sees you when you're sleeping; he knows when you're awake! He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake! Oh! You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry! You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why: Yggdrasill is coming to town! _

"That was a stupid song to sing. Of course everyone's favorite carol is 'Zelos the Red-Haired-Chosen'! It's about me, which is why it's so great." Zelos flattered himself.

**Zelos the Red-Haired-Chosen**

_You know Lloyd, and Genis and Kratos and Raine. Regal and Colette and Presea and Sheena. But do you recall the most famous person of all? Zelos the red-haired-Chosen _(Chosen)_ had a mass of shiny hair _(like a light bulb)_. And if you ever saw it _(saw it) _you would even say it glows _(like a flashlight)_. All of the other people, used to laugh and call him names _(like philanderer)_. They never let poor Zelos join in any Meltokian games _(like 'Shoot the Papal Knights')_. Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Mithos came to say _(Oh Chosen)_, "Zelos with your hair so bright, won't you guide my Rhearid tonight?" Then how the people loved him, as they shouted out with glee _(Wahoo…)_. Zelos-the-red-haired-Chosen, you'll go down in history _(like Yggdrasill)_! You'll go down in history _(like Yggdrasill)

"We need to sing a song that's not about one of us here, or Mithos!" Genis pointed out.

"How come I don't have any songs with **my **name in it?" Yuan sulked.

"I say 'Jolly Old Dwarf Altessa'!" Genis yelled, trying to get his voice raised enough so that everyone could here.

**Jolly Old Dwarf Altessa**

_Jolly old Dwarf Altessa lean your ear this way. Don't you tell a single soul what I'm going to say. Christmas Eve is coming soon, now, you dear old man; whisper what you'll bring to me. Tell me if you can._

_When the clock is striking twelve, when I'm fast asleep, down the chimney short and round, with your pack you'll creep; all the stockings you will find, hanging in a row, mine will be the shortest one, you'll be sure to know._

_Lloydy wants a pair of swords, Sheena wants a card, Raine wants an algebra book, one that's very hard. As for me, "I'm not to sure, so I'll say goodnight." Choose for me dear Altessa, what you think is right._

"'The Twelve Days of Christmas'!" someone called out.

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: Colette in a papaya tree. _

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: two pairs of swords and Colette in a papaya tree. _

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree. _

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree._

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: FIVE GOLD EXSHPERES! Four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree._

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: six geese a laying, FIVE GOLD EXSHPERES! Four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of sword, and Colette in a papaya tree._

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: seven hot springs steaming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLD EXSHPERES! Four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree._

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eight sexy hunnies, seven hot springs steaming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLD EXSHPERES! Four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree!_

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: nine butlers leaping, eight sexy hunnies, seven hot springs steaming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLD EXSPHERES! Four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree. _

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: ten Rhearids, Sebastian leaping, eight sexy hunnies, seven hot springs steaming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLD EXSHPERES! Four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree!_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eleven books of ruins, ten Rhearids, nine butlers leaping, eight sexy hunnies, seven hot springs steaming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLD EXSHPERES! Four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree!_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: twelve of my best friends, eleven books of ruins, ten Rhearids, nine butlers leaping, eight sexy hunnies, seven hot springs steaming, six geese a laying, FIVE GOLD EXSHPERES! Four protozoans, three Hima hens, two pairs of swords, and Colette in a papaya tree!_

After singing all of their carols, they all had large cups of hot cocoa. Genis made it, of course. Even though it wasn't really Christmas Day, it felt like it to Lloyd's group.

**Lilikoifish: **Well, how was that? I'm sorry to all who told me to make this more descriptive, but this was mainly taken up by the carols, which makes it less descriptive. Well, anyway. How'd ya like the carols? Good? Funny? Tell me in your reviews!

**

* * *

****I am running out of ideas here. If you could so kindly give me a few ideas for my next chapter, that'd be great! Thanks for all your support, suggestions, and reviews!**


	5. Light show and a few tricks and pranks

**Lilikoifish: **Well, I'm back with my Christmas ficcie! Here it is! Special thanks to Strawberry Eggs and FiReWoRxXoX for giving me ideas for this chapter. Thanks to Kratos Wilder, Strawberry Eggs, Sesshy is sexii, Polerman, talesoftheidiots, honeydew-slush, FiReWoRxXoX, Witch Child93, and SoulTaken for reviewing! A/N: there will be a few errors in this such as Zelos sleeping, even though he's an angel. I just thought that having him sleep would add a better effect.

_Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I own poop and pee!_

**The Light Show…with a few tricks and pranks**

"Hey, Lloyd…I was kind of thinking of going to check out all the lights…" Colette smiled. The ground had been covered with snow from the last night, as usual. Zelos was still sleeping because he had been out late last night flirting with women. Lloyd was on a ladder, hanging lights up around the entire inn. After all, it had been a few months since the Martel incident. They were so revered by everyone, that they could rent the entire Flanoir inn for free.

"Umm…Lloyd…are you sure you're not overdoing the lighting?" Sheena asked. After all, Lloyd had been hanging up lights ever since they had finished breakfast. He had finished putting the candy cane path outside and all the moving reindeer were outside. Even a plastic Santa and reindeer were on the roof. Now he was hanging lights around the roof. Wreaths of different kinds were hanging on the doors, windows, etc.

"No! I won't give up! We **will **win that light contest this year!" Lloyd demanded, but lost his balance and fell over.

"Agh! Ppfft! Stupid…!" Lloyd muttered under his breath.

"LLOYD, WATCH OUT!" Colette called.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked up. The ladder was falling.

"AAAHHH!" Lloyd tried to run, but the snow slowed him down. The ladder came crashing down on him.

"OOWW!" Lloyd's leg had been broken from the metal ladder.

"Are you okay?" Colette ran over to him.

"It's such a shame that Raine's out book shopping again…" Genis taunted.

"Shut it, Genis! This is a serious matter!" Lloyd snapped.

"Or is it…?" Genis stroked his chin spontaneously.

"Genis, please be nice to Lloyd…" Colette smiled. Lloyd smirked. Genis shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Lloyd! Wanna get your arm healed in a jiffy?" Zelos asked.

"What do you think, smart-alick?" Lloyd asked. "OF COURSE!"

"Too bad." Zelos grinned and walked away. Lloyd yelled, "Why I outghta…!" Lloyd accidentally moved his arm violently. "OW!"

Zelos walked away and started flirting with a woman, but got dragged away by Sheena. That was followed by a series of slaps.

"I always knew you were jealous of my hunnies, Sheena." Zelos smiled.

"**_I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOUR STUPID HUNNIES!" _**Sheena bellowed. "That's it!" Sheena summoned Shadow, knowing that Zelos was an angel, which was under the affinity of light.

"Crumble…" Shadow whispered.

"AAHHHH!" Zelos yelped. After beating the crap out of Zelos, Sheena threw him into a garbage disposal.

"Dad! Please help me!" Lloyd said.

"Must I?" Kratos asked. Lloyd gave him the Bambi eyes.

"Fine…I am not a healer, mind you." Kratos muttered, quickly casting Healing Stream. Lloyd jumped up in glee…and went back to decorating the inn. Everyone built snowmen/women instead. Many hours passed, and Lloyd was still decorating. Raine had already come back from her shopping. The girls went ice-skating and the guys had a snowball fight. Lloyd was still decorating. Everyone was getting bored.

"Lloyd, you're seriously over-doing the lights and decoration." Sheena said. "Listen, I know you want to win, but Christmas is supposed to be fun, not contests."

"You know what? I'm getting sick of hearing you complain like that." Lloyd said, turning to face her. Sheena looked at him with that Are-you-okay look. "…And because I'm getting sick of that, let's forget about decorating and go make cookies!" Lloyd cheered. On the way in, Genis carefully avoided the mistletoe. That gave Lloyd an idea.

"Okay, everyone! I've come up with the groups!" Lloyd waved a paper around.

"Groups? Who said we were cooking in groups? I want to cook by myself!" Raine declared.

"…That's why I made groups, Professor…" Lloyd grimaced. Raine slapped him. "Okay…here are the groups…" Lloyd began to read off the paper.

**Groups (A/N: these are NOT determined by my favorite pairings):**

Genis and Presea

Lloyd and Kratos

Raine and Regal (after all, Raine needs a good cook to help her)

Sheena and Zelos (Sheena groaned and requested that Colette was there to keep her company)

Everyone got their ingredients.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! The counter has the recipes on it. Each recipe is different, though, so yeah…" Lloyd said. Everyone dove for the recipes.

"I call the Rainbow Sprinkle and Frosting kind!" Genis snatched the recipe. Kratos took a random recipe, which happened to be the fruit jelly kind, Sheena and Colette agreed on the flavored frosting kind, and Raine took the brownie cookies recipe. Everyone went to a separate kitchen.

"Everyone meets in the dining room!" Lloyd announced.

"Dad, could you start the recipe? I have some stuff I forgot to do." Lloyd said.

"Is it lights and decoration?" Kratos raised and eyebrow.

"No…I just forgot to go get some blueberry jam…" Lloyd said, spying the kinds of jams that Kratos had collected. _'Strawberry, raspberry, boysenberry, lemon, grape, apple, and mango…no blueberry, huh…' _Lloyd thought. Then he ran off and bought some blueberry jam. When he came back, he carefully hung a mistletoe over the doorway of Genis and Presea's kitchen Yes, the inn had 8 kitchens.

"Huh? Oh, Lloyd…you aren't supposed to look at our cookies…" Presea said.

"Oh…I was just checking to see how you're doing." Lloyd smiled.

"We're doing fine. Why don't you start baking your cookies now? I can't wait to try them!" Presea smiled back, not noticing the mistletoe. Genis didn't notice either.

When Lloyd went back into the kitchen, he helped Kratos finish the cookies.

**Meanwhile with Raine and Regal…**

"Regal! Help me put the fire out!" Raine was tossing ice cubes at the fire that had broken out in the oven.

"Raine, Raine…" Regal sighed and put it out. He made the next batch successfully by himself.

**Sheena, Zelos, and Colette:**

Colette was humming "Silver Bells" to herself while she spread the hand-made, flavored frosting over the delicious, mouth-watering, Christmas tree-shaped cookies. Sheena was arguing with Zelos about how much sugar needed to be put in.

"**5 **CUPS PER SERVING OF FROSTING! SEE? IT'S RIGHT HERE IN THE RECIPIE!" Sheena yelled.

"Well, I tried the frosting, and it was too un-sweet with only one cup of sugar (they're only making one serving of frosting for each cookie)!" Zelos complained.

"All the other cookies were fine with only one cup of sugar!" Sheena replied.

"Yeah, well, they're not sour like boysenberries!" Zelos argued.

"Boysenberries aren't sour!"

"Well these ARE!" Finally, Sheena gave in and put 2 cups of sugar in the frosting.

**Genis and Presea are doing fine, so yeah…**

Lloyd and Kratos finished their cookies first and brought them out into the dining room. Sheena, Zelos, and Colette came out, then Raine and Regal…and finally Genis and Presea, who had spent a lot of time perfecting their cookies.

"Hey look, everyone! Genis and Presea are under the mistletoe!" Lloyd chimed.

"What the…this wasn't here before…! …LLOYD, YOU…!" Genis blushed.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" everyone chanted.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Hey, Genis, I had to kiss Colette…"

"…Genis…what is everyone talking about?" Presea asked.

"You seriously don't want to know…" Genis looked down.

"Don't be a chicken!" Sheena taunted.

"This is your chance, Genis!" Zelos chanted in a sing-song voice. Genis gave in and gave Presea a small peck on the lips. Presea turned a slight pink.

"Aww…they kissed…" Zelos cooed. Genis shot him a nasty glare, and used Atlas on him.

"LLOYD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Genis was red-faced. Lloyd ran for it. Genis chased him.

"Oh boy…" Kratos sighed. Just as Lloyd and Genis passed by, Kratos scooped them up by the collar and sat them in their chairs. "We have to taste the cookies."

**The Tasty meter:**

Lloyd and Kratos: around 8 or 9

Sheena, Colette, and Zelos: around 8 or 9

Raine and Regal: Raine had swapped her cookies with Regal's, so a 0 or 1

Genis and Presea: 9 or 10, as Genis is "Ultra-chef"

Everyone licked their lips. All the cookies were gone, except Raine's of course. Raine decided to feed them to Colette's new dog (from Chapter 2), Remiel. Remiel got sick, and Raine had to use First Aid on Remiel (Only because Genis forced her to). Lloyd sniggered again, not seeing the mistletoe (the one he had hung up) above him. Genis stopped in front of him with his kendama ready to whack Lloyd in the crotch. Genis was just about to whack Lloyd when Sheena laughed, "Hey, Lloyd! You and Genis are under the mistletoe! You guys have to kiss each other!"

"**_WHAATT!_**" The two boys gasped. "**_NOOO!_**"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Zelos pointed and laughed.

"Out of all people…why me?" Genis thudded his head on the wall. They finally faced their fears and gave each other a light peck on the cheek. The rest of the group started cracking up.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S TOO FUNNY!" Sheena roared.

"Are you guys getting married?" Zelos taunted. Genis and Lloyd turned bright red.

"Oh yeah? EXPLOSION!" Genis sent a huge explosion at the rest of the group.

"MY BUNS ARE BURNING, MY BUNS ARE BURNING! AGH! NOT THE HAIR!" Zelos cried. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME WHO HAS TO SUFFER?" Zelos began to run around the inn rapidly. The rest of the group was trying to put the fire out in their own hair/clothes/etc.

"Genis! You burned my ruins book! Why I oughta…" Raine cried. Kratos stood still, his clothes in perfect condition.

"Fine! You want the fire out?" Genis asked, smirking. Raine realized what Genis was taking about—water.

"No Genis! Don't do it!" Raine tried to run away, but failed…miserably.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Genis bellowed.

"AAAAHHH!" the group, but mostly Raine, was blasted with a huge burst of water. Raine was clinging on to Kratos. Kratos in the mean time was trying to get Raine off of his neck.

"Raine…choking…not breathing…" Kratos gasped. Raine tightened her grip. Kratos finally was able to bring out his sword and slam the hilt into her "stun spot". After the tidal wave had passed, everyone glared at Genis. Kratos put Raine in a chair.

"Get Genis!" Zelos yelled. Everyone, except Colette, Regal, and Kratos began to run towards Genis.

"Uh oh…" Genis said.

"HUNTING BEAST!"

"Huh? Lloyd! You're a life-saver!"

"I'm not candy!"

"Not that kind of life-saver, you idiot!" Everyone turned on Lloyd.

"Run Lloyd!" Genis cried. Lloyd opened his wings and picked Genis up. He then flew away. Just then, they heard from the inn manager, "The light show and contest is starting!" The group rushed outside. Lights flickered in windows, and colored lights shimmered in the darkness. It almost seemed like it was morning because of the lights. They walked around the city. One house even had a lighted peace sign on the door. Another, was clearly a Kratos fangirl club, because on the door, lights were hung to say: I love Kratos! Kratos is hot, hot, hot! Kratos is my guardian angel…

Lloyd and the others looked at Kratos, who put his head in his hand.

"Ai yah…" He sighed. The judges finally came to the inn. They scribbled a few notes down, and then walked over to the ice sculpture plaza. There, they announced the winner.

"We have a winner!" the judge announced. Lloyd crossed his fingers. Colette joined him.

"The first place winner is...Olive Village Inn with the scores of: 9.0, 8.9, 10.0, 8.0, 7.5, and 9.1!" the announcer announced.

"YAY, LLOYD!" Colette hugged Lloyd. Genis gave Lloyd a high-five, Raine smiled, Zelos said, "Good job, Lloyd!" Regal congratulated Lloyd on his efforts, and Kratos didn't say anything.

They had a huge party that night. Lloyd managed to get out his karaoke machine. Everyone sang their hearts out—except Kratos, Regal, and Raine. Lloyd, Genis, Sheena, and Zelos forced them into doing it, though.

"Dad…I went digging around in your room…and I found something…" Lloyd grinned. He held up a small, black, leather book.

"You'd better not…"

"Oh yes I will. I'll even read one of the entries!"

"Fine! I give in!" Kratos looked at the song sheet. He didn't know any of the songs, so Lloyd picked one and sang it with him. Lloyd didn't know what song he wanted to sing, however, so he closed his eyes and pointed to a random song. It happened to be "Hit me Baby One More Time".

"Oh boy…I will regret doing this for the rest of my life…" Kratos sighed.

**Lilikoifish: **Well…imagining Kratos singing "Hit me Baby One More Time" is up to your imagination. How was it? Good? Is it getting worse? (I hope not…)

**Kratos: **You suck. I would never sing that horrible song.

**Lilikoifish: **Well excuse **me** for wanting to have you do something that you regret! It's funny to me, at least!

Kratos gives me the Evil Glare of DOOM

**

* * *

****Thank you to all who gave me suggestions. I'm still looking for some, so suggestions/ideas are greatly appreciated. Please review! **


	6. Santa and mistletoe kisses

**Lilikoifish: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Okay…I read over my fanfic, and noticed that I had a few grammar errors, and in my last chapter, Lloyd's arm was supposed to be broken, but I accidentally put leg when the ladder actually fell…please forgive me, as I will start a chapter and finish it maybe 1 week later. Also, when Zelos and Sheena were arguing about the sugar…well, since they're only making one cookie with the lemon (etc with the rest of the flavors) frosting, they only need one cup of sugar for each serving of frosting. I usually type these up at about 10:00 pm, so bear with me please. I hope that cleared everything up for you!

_Disclaimer: I do not own ToS or Namco_

**Special thanks to: SummonerofVerius, Sesshy is sexii, InuKratosStan, Kratos Wilder, Goddie Hudson, and freakyanimegal456 for reviewing.**

**Santa and mistletoe kisses**

"Why hasn't Santa come yet?" Colette asked.

"Who knows…?" Lloyd responded. He was now playing "Stratego" with Genis. Genis, of course was winning, as he put all his bombs in the front, and caused Lloyd's general to be blown up. Genis put his piece on top of one of Lloyd's.

"What is it?" Genis asked.

"Bomb." Lloyd lied.

"I can't be! I dismantled all of them with my 3s!" Genis said, recounting the number of bombs that he had gotten rid of.

"Okay, okay…I lied. It's my flag…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Genis threw the flag piece at him. "Who puts their flag piece in the front lines?"

"I do." Lloyd responded. Genis sighed and shook his head. He put the game away and decided that they should play "Jeopardy!"

"Christmas History for 100!" Lloyd said, confidently. Genis looked at him, then sighed and read the question:

"What is the true significance of Christmas?"

"Umm…presents, caroling, Santa, decorating Christmas trees, and having a ton of fun?" Lloyd guessed. Genis shook his head sadly and set down the card.

"The answer is: the significance of Christmas is that it is the day that Jesus was born." Genis said. "Anyone else want to play?"

"I will." Raine said. Genis fell over, and sighed.

"Anyone else?" Genis asked, hopefully. To take her mind off of things, Sheena decided to play. Colette then joined. They had fun with Jeopardy for a while, but they soon got tired and quit right before Double Jeopardy started. Raine and Sheena excused themselves. They had an idea.

"Come here, Zelos."

"Yes, my voluptuous hunnies?"

"Listen up, Idiot Chosen. Your life finally has a purpose." Sheena said, tying him to a chair.

"Yes?"

"You're going to be Santa, and fill everyone's stockings." Sheena said. Zelos got a sly look on his face. He grinned devilishly.

"You can't out bras in anyone's stockings, either. Or anything else that's perverted." Sheena added. Zelos's face turned gloomy. He then grinned again, and suddenly stood up. He put his sword back in its sheath.

"Dangit, why didn't I use chains?" Sheena cursed under her breath.

"Look! A comet!" Zelos pointed out the window. It was, of course night time. Sheena and Raine looked out the window. Zelos then sneakily put his head between the two women's heads. When Raine and Sheena saw that there was no comet, they turned to tell him that he was a liar, but didn't see him, and kissed him! If that was confusing, let me explain it:

Zelos's head

Sheena's head --- O o O ------Raine's head

They turn and kiss him, but no on purpose. Get it now? If not, just email it to me.

"ZELOS, YOU SCOUNDREL!" Sheena slapped him. She knew that she could not hurt him too badly, or else Santa would have bruises all over him. She stomped off, annoyed. Raine continued the lecture.

"Okay, Zelos. You will go up on the roof tonight, slide down the chimney, and fill the stockings. Sheena prepared the stuff that goes in the stockings, so you can't fill the stockings with perverted things." Raine told him sternly as she tied him to the chair, this time with chains.

"Hey, hey! I can't get in the Santa suit or go up on the roof of I'm tied down!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Well, I've prepared dinner already, so you'll have to eat dinner like Noishe does." Raine scooted him over to the dining table. Zelos sighed.

"Who wants to eat like a dog?" Zelos sighed. "My beautiful image will be ruined! Boo hoo…"

"Hey, pretty boy: quit your whining, or I'll punch the living daylights out of you." Sheena held up a fist. Zelos closed his mouth.

"Everyone! Time for dinner!" Raine called. Genis sat down at the table. He sniffed the "mashed potatoes" on his plate.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAP?" Genis shoved his plate away. He pinched his nose. Raine smacked him and held up some chains.

"I've still got plenty left…" Raine said angrily. Genis picked up his fork and prodded his "food". He took a tiny nibble of the "roast beef" and grabbed his water. He glugged it down at fast at he could. Lloyd looked up from his soggy green beans.

"Something wrong, Genis?"

"YES! SOMETHING **_VERY_** WRONG!" Genis gasped. Just then, he blew out a stream of fire. "TOO SPICY!" he gasped, then fell out of his chair. Colette and Lloyd winced and picked their friend off the ground. They exchanged glances and looked over at Raine.

"Don't look at me, Regal made this."

"WHAT?" Genis asked, suddenly sitting up. "Regal is too good for this!"

"Well, actually…I used one of Raine's cookbooks…" Regal said, wincing at the taste of the mashed potatoes.

"Oh no…all of Raine's cookbooks are experimental…" Genis groaned. Raine smacked him again. Genis forced some of the soggy beans down his throat. In the meantime, Zelos was trying to eat his food, but only got little nibbles, while the rest was on his mouth.

"My beautiful face…" he moaned. Just then, Noishe came and licked all of the mashed potatoes off of his face.

"Gross! Protozoan slobber all over my pretty face!" Zelos cried. Sheena giggled. Zelos glared at her.

"I **will **get you one of these days…" he muttered.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment…" Genis got out of his chair. They heard some sizzling, and before they could blink, Genis was back in his seat with some more food.

"Unreal!" Lloyd gasped. Everyone stared at Genis.

"What…? It's good! I made some grilled scallops myself!" Genis said, munching happily on his grilled scallops. Zelos whined and tried to scoot his chair over to the kitchen, but ended up falling over.

"Sheena! Help me!" He cried. Sheena laughed and ran over to the kitchen. Everyone else except Raine and Genis ran over to the kitchen and began fighting over the last few scallops. Genis laughed and devoured the rest of his food.

_**That night...**_

Colette's eyes were wide open. She was worried that Santa was lost or something. She really wanted him to come. She had left cookies and milk out for him each night, but Noishe ended up eating it. She sighed and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep.

Zelos was up on the chimney. He laughed and pulled his sack over his shoulder again. He slid down the chimney and jammed the things for the kids (Colette, Lloyd, Genis, and Presea) into their respective stocking.

"Heheheh…sleep tight!" He gobbled up the cookies and milk, opened his wings, and flew up the chimney.

_**The next day…**_

"He came! He really came!" Colette dug through her stocking. "A chew toy for Remiel (her dog, remember?)! That'll definitely save me the money!"

"Cool! A frying pan! Now I can defend myself against Raine!" Genis's eyes sparkled. Raine slapped him, but he defended with his pan.

"OW!" Raine rubbed her hand. "That is **IT** Genis Sage!" Raine grabbed her staff and began chasing Genis around the room.

"A sharpening stone! Awesome! Now I can totally kick some butt!" Lloyd began to sharpen his swords. He chuckled evilly.

"…A camera…how does this work…?" Presea examined it. Lloyd showed her how to work the camera. Presea then took a picture of Raine chasing Genis around.

"Hey!" Genis blinked, causing Raine to catch up to him. She whacked him with her staff.

"Ow…" Genis rubbed his head. Lloyd laughed. Genis shot him a nasty glare. Colette smiled and threw Remiel the chew toy. She giggled. Genis decided to take a break and make breakfast.

"Hey, Colette! Wanna play Frisbee with Noishe and me?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure! Remiel can play too!" Colette smiled. They walked to the door, hand-in-hand.

"Hey, Lloyd! Could I play too?" Sheena asked.

"Huh? Sure! Why not?" Lloyd said.

"I wanna play too!" Zelos said.

"Err…" Sheena shifted uncomfortably. She ignored Zelos, though. When they were outside, Genis decided to get some revenge and hung mistletoe above the doorway. His plan was to get either Sheena or Zelos under the mistletoe with Lloyd. He sniggered and sat on the couch and flipped through the TV channels.

"Hahaha! Noishe wins!" Lloyd cheered.

"Remiel wasn't far behind, though." Colette chirped, scooping Remiel up.

"I have to go get a jacket. I'm freezing my butt off!" Sheena and Zelos said at the same time. They looked at each other, horrified.

"I guess we're meant to be with each other, huh, Sheena?" Zelos smiled. Sheena blushed and slapped him as hard as she could. They walked in. Genis looked over, and saw Sheena and Zelos. He smacked himself in the head. His plan hadn't worked…

"You two are under the mistletoe…" Presea observed. Sheena looked up and blushed madly.

"What? You mean I have to kiss this idiot?" Sheena gasped her cheeks scarlet.

"Can't run away from old traditions now!" Zelos said.

"You can't make me!" Sheena yelled.

"Hey! I had to do it!" Genis said, turning pink. Sheena reluctantly gave in because everyone was pestering her, and she could feel her cheeks turning hot.

Zelos wrapped his arms around her. Sheena shut her eyes. She felt Zelos's lips press onto hers, but it didn't feel like a joke. It felt passionate. She relaxed her eyes. Everyone in the room cooed. Sheena opened her eyes. She had forgotten all about the people around her! She turned a bright red again.

"Sheena, my hunny! You actually wrapped your arms around me!" Zelos grinned. She found that her arms **were** around him. She flushed a deeper red…if that was possible. They grabbed their jackets and ran outside. An hour later, the four of them (Lloyd, Colette Sheena, and Zelos) came back in. They were covered in snow. They were laughing too.

"Not all of us have had a mistletoe kiss yet!" Lloyd exclaimed, noticing the mistletoe, and taking it down.

"So?" Kratos raised and eyebrow.

"Everyone needs one!" Lloyd said. "Okay everyone! Choose someone to give a mistletoe kiss!" Lloyd hung the mistletoe up again.

"That's just stupid!" Raine said.

"No, it's not! Christmas is a time for loving and all that stuff!" Genis said, taking Presea's hand.

"I give in!" Raine said. Kratos blushed. Zelos had chosen Sheena, Lloyd had chosen Colette, and Genis had chosen Presea. Regal was out with the rest of the Lezarano Company, celebrating Christmas. He had to kiss Raine. Raine also realized, and turned a bright red. Kratos took her hand anyway.

"Hold on…" Zelos got his digital camera he had received from Presea. He put it on a stand and set it on auto. He rushed back. "On the count of three, everyone kisses their partner!" Kratos twitched. But…it **was** Christmas, and he had to be nice. Raine was pretty. All he had to do is imagine it was Anna. Easy.

"1…2…3!" Everyone kissed their partner—passionately. Kratos and Raine finally relaxed and wrapped their arms around each other. Colette and Lloyd crushed each other in a hug. Their lips touched each other passionately. Sheena and Zelos shared the kiss they had before. Genis was bright pink when he kissed Presea. Presea closed her eyes and relaxed in Genis's arms. It was a kiss to remember for the rest of their lives.

**The End**

**Lilikoifish: **Was that nice and descriptive? Fluffy? Heehee…I know I had a little bit of Kraine at the end, but I still am in love with Kranna! KRANNA FOREVER! Heheheheh…Did you like it? Please review! Once again, special thanks to: Witch Child93, Sesshy is sexii, InuKratosStan, SummonerofVerius, and Kratos Wilder for reviewing! I love you guys! (No, not in the lesbian way)

**

* * *

****I hope you enjoyed this Christmas fic, and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and any holiday you celebrate! Happy New Year too! **


End file.
